Teen Titans Special Occasions and Holidays
by madrox13
Summary: Hey all this is a companion story to my Teen Titan Romance about all the birthdays and holidays Blaze celebrates my first year with the team. I'm going to put most of the birthdays, holidays, Etc. in this story that aren't in the other one. I'm going to primarily deal with the holidays and celebrations not Logan and that drama. Please rate, review and submit OC's for future.
1. My Birthday

**Chapter 1: My Birthday**

I had only been with the Teen Titans a couple weeks and while I very much enjoyed feeling like a piece of a greater whole it was very different to how I had been operating the past five years. Before the Titans I had been a lone vigilante some people would say to others a hero for people to look up to but no matter what people called me I still continued doing what I did and over the past weeks I had come to a conclusion I needed a vehicle of my own. Whenever the team had a call for a mission in the city while Raven, Starfire, Bumble bee and Beast Boy could fly I was reduced to only a two options I either had to ride in the T-car with Cyborg and Terra or I had to ride on the back of Robin's R-cycle with him. In my mind I would more useful being able to get myself to the location we were headed to by having a car or bike of my own. One day at breakfast I brought my idea up to the team.

''Hey guys I was thinking about maybe possibly getting a vehicle of my own for getting to missions and saving time and space so I'm wondering what you guys thought?''

I looked around the kitchen island at everyone as they thought about the question I had posed to them.

Robin was the first to speak by saying ''I think that'd be okay and I can see where your coming from with wanting to more self reliant.''

''What were you thinking of getting Blaze a bike or a car?'' Raven asked.

''I was thinking a bike and no offense to you Robin but I prefer the look of Harley, Victory and Triumphs over crotch rockets.''

''That's cool everyone has their own style and aesthetic.'' Robin said indicating he wasn't offended.

''So do you have a license or a permit for a bike?'' Cy asked.

''Yeah I have a permit it's from Washington but I've had it for about six months.''

''You'll have to get a California permit before you can get your license.'' Cyborg said.

''Okay to you think we could do that tomorrow then?'' I asked.

''Sure but since you have no parents out here we'll have to talk to the Mayor of Jump and see what he can do if anything.'' Cyborg explained.

The next morning after breakfast Cyborg and I went to City Hall and talked to the mayor who explained that since I was a defender of the city and under eighteen I could get a special license that the city would issue me and all I had to due was take the written test for a permit return it to him and he'd take care of the rest. He gave me the book to study and over the next few days studying and then returned to the Mayor's office so I could take the test for the permit. I sat at his desk and took the test and he ran it over to the DMV section in City Hall and explained the situation to them and about fifteen minutes later he returned with the paper permit that I would hold onto until my plastic one came in the mail about a month later. Cyborg and I returned home to the Tower and then we gathered the rest of the team so I could go look at bikes for me to hopefully purchase.

We started off first at the Harley-Davidson dealer in town and once there we browsed looking at the different bikes they had and after a while a salesman came up and asked the usual questions and after talking to him for a bit I showed him the bike I liked the looks of and asked if I could test drive it. After about ten minutes of back and forth I talked him into it and minutes later we were off for a test drive course they had around the back of their building. After the test I was sure the first one I tested was the one I wanted after a few different bikes. I asked about customization and he directed me towards their website which he showed me and I played around with it for a while getting used to the design and asked him about my situation of owning one and showed him my paper permit to which after talking to his supervisor told me it'd be no problem.

Once back at the tower I used the computer in the corner of the GPS room to get on the site and I started to design my bike the way I wanted it to look. I then ordered it and had it sent to the dealership in town and waited for their call that it was ready.

After browsing all the bikes I decided upon a 2012 Harley-Davidson Super Glide which I customized on the Harley-Davidson's website. The Super Glide was reminiscent of an of the first Custom bike they sold from 1971. I had ordered a customized one from their website. I had ordered a vivid black Super Glide with a lower profile seat that curved back up onto the rear fender to cradle you in the seat. The exhaust pipes were matte black from the engine to tip and flared out for a bigger looking hole. The wheels were black with chrome accents and looked like water heading towards a drain and about a week later the dealership called me and said it was ready for pick up. Cyborg drove me to the dealership and I set up my payment plan for it as well as buying a helmet with a face shield. I then got handed the keys to it and I walked back to the garage where it was waiting for me. I hopped on the bike, put on my helmet and started it making the engine roar to life. I rode it the entire way home and I parked it next Robin's R-cycle in the vehicle hangar and the rest of the team was there ready to see it and me when we arrived back. After about an an hour talking about my bike we all returned to the top floor and had dinner.

Once we were done eating dinner and it was bed time we all adjourned to our rooms. Once I was in my bed in nothing but my boxer-briefs I laid awake thinking of the day I had had along with some guilt about not telling any of my new found friends and teammates that today was my birthday. I didn't tell any of them thins because I wasn't the kind of person who liked having all the attention and spot light on me for special occasions plus I felt as if I was still so new to the team and I wasn't sure of my place in it besides the new guy so as I drifted off to sleep I sang Happy Birthday to myself as I had done the past four years when I was new to a town and I smiled at all that I had now before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

(Note if you have an OC hero that you'd like to to submit I'd like to see them and will do my best to add them to some chapters in this story and maybe in my Romance story as well.)


	2. Halloween

**Chapter 2: Halloween**

I had been a member of the Teen Titans for a little over two months and while I was more comfortable with them and this morning when I woke up I showered and dressed before entering the GPS room to find Bee making breakfast as usual while the others were decorating the room with Halloween decorations since it was in a few days and they were decorating the GPS room for the party we were going to have that night as a way to catch up with their fellow and for me to meet some Titans from the east coast as well as some Honorary Titans. Once Bee had finished making breakfast the team sat down at the island and we ate. After eating I helped the team with decorating by helping Cyborg empty the pumpkins we'd all be carving the way we wanted while Raven brought some candles from her room that burned with a black flame, an actual spell book on a podium and some other items that gave the room a creepy Halloween feel while Cyborg and I continued taking the seeds and other stuff out of the pumpkins while I watch Raven bring in the items and after Cyborg and I were done I investigated the candles, book and a few of the items from her room before I said ''You must really love Halloween Raven.''

''I do. It's the one time of the year when I get to feel normal as everything is supposed to be creepy and dark.

''Raven you are normal you just have your own style which is dark is doesn't make you weird but unique.''

After I told Raven my opinion she thanked me for my compliment before taking a few steps back from the things she had placed on the coffee to table to see if they looked alright their and not too over powering so they'd distract if people were talking while sitting on the couch. To check that they weren't distracting she asked me to sit on the couch with her to test her theory. We sat opposite each other near the outer portions of the couch and talked about the party and who I could probably expect to show up. I then asked if they had any traditions they did as a team.

''Yeah we each dress up as a fellow Titan here in the tower and up until you joined we always had two Robins or Beast Boys but with you here we'll be even.'' Raven said explaining the tradition before her, Starfire and I went into my room to meditate while everyone else picked a design for their pumpkin. The two girls and I walked out of the GPS room and turned right and headed for room which was the second one on the right and it was the former guest room but Robin had offered it to me as the newest full time member that lived in the tower. We sat at the foot of my bed in a triangle and while they said ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'' before going into their trances I said my premeditation prayer before I started to enter my trance.

A couple of hours later we joined everyone back in the GPS room and when we entered we walked over to the kitchen island where the other were so we could carve the pumpkins but before we did Cy asked if Starfire, Raven and I had any ideas of what we wanted to carve into our pumpkins. Starfire didn't so she looked at the book for a design while both Raven and I did know what we wanted to carve. After Starfire chose her design we all started having a competition of both speed and how intricate it was. After about an hour everyone was done and we all looked at what our teammates had done. Beast Boy had carved his favorite comic book character free hand. Bumblebee carved a haunted house off the sheet of paper from the book. Cyborg carved the New York skyline. Raven had carved the nine point star Slipknot used for their logo minus the ''S''. Robin carved his R-cycle. Starfire carved a cat's face from the book. Terra carved her version of the her families royal crest and I had carved the outline of a Reaper from Mass Effect. We all decided that Cyborg, Raven's and Terra's were the best with Beast Boy as an honorable mention. The day rest of the day was uneventful and we had lunch after the pumpkin carving then Cyborg, Robin and I went down to the vehicle hangar and we maintained our vehicles changing the oil along with other stuff. We did this for about two hours checking to make sure they were perfect before we went back up stairs to the GPS room and joined the rest of the team for dinner and then we sat and watched T.V. before going to bed for the night.

The next morning started off the same as yesterday minus the decorating and while we ate we discussed which fellow Titan we wanted to dress up as for Halloween. Since I was the new guy Robin said I could go first and I chose Robin while Cyborg went next choosing Beast Boy. Beast Boy and Robin then played rock, paper scissors deciding who would go as me and Cyborg. Beast Boy one and he chose to be me leaving Robin to be Cyborg. The girls did the same with Raven dressing as Bumblebee, Bumblebee was going to dress as Starfire, Starfire as Terra and finally Terra was going to dress as Raven for the party. After breakfast the girls all went to the room of the person they were going to dress as for the party to get their clothes so they could be authentic while the guys did the same with the exception of Robin who gave me an extra of everything he had from boots and utility belt filled with all the tools and weapons he used. Once I had all the gear he'd given me I met Beast Boy in my room letting him borrow a pair of my jeans and a shirt telling him to get the jacket the night of the party but opted out as he was a vegetarian and while he didn't care what others ate or wore but he would not do the same even if it was part of my outfit. He also said that someone by the name of Talia was going to come and she was vegan so besides his reason for not wanting to wear the jacket for his out personal reasons they were much like hers as well. Beast Boy took my clothes back to his room.

After we all had the clothes we needed except Cyborg and Robin. Cyborg didn't get any of Beast Boys clothes as they wouldn't fit him but Bumblebee promised to help him come up with something in his color scheme and close to his style while Robin didn't get any clothes from Cyborg as he didn't wear any due to the fact that metal covered 90% of his body from an accident he had suffered from that left his mother dead and him severely injured. After his cybernetic implants were installed which helped keep him alive he eventually found himself shunned by his friends and family. Because of this he promised to help Robin out to get the right shapes of the cybernetic pieces. But after the people who needed to exchange clothes had we all gathered into the elevator and rode off for the mall to visit some stores for the other to get what they needed to finish the outfits to complete it so they could look like their friends. Robin and Starfire got on his R-cycle while I got on my bike and Cyborg drove the T-car with Terra joining him in the passenger seat. Bumblebee, Terra, Raven and Beast Boy would fly since they could and then we were off to the mall and when we arrived there Cyborg, Robin and I parked together while the others landed close by and we walked into the mall to shop. Our first stop was the costume shop to get wigs, contacts for those that needed them and Cyborg looked for a suitable substitute to Beast Boys outfit. We looked around all trying on different wigs for fun and enjoying the shop.

After Cyborg found a suitable substitute to Beast Boys outfit and the girls all found wigs we moved to a clothing store so Beast Boy could do the same for my leather jacket. We stopped in a few stores until Beast Boy found a substitute for my leather jacket with a denim one which he was lucky enough that it had a flame patch on the back. After that we carried our bags around as we kept shopping and eventually went to the food court to eat lunch. After lunch we went to a crafts store to find a suitable material for Robin to make his Cyborg costume out of. After searching for some time he ended up buying foam, poster board, paint and some see through red, Blue and clear plastic dividers for a binder for Cyborg's left eye. After buying all this stuff we left and returned to the vehicles in the parking lot and put all the bags in the T-car before we all returned back home at the tower everyone getting back to the tower the way we got there.

Once back in the GPS room we all decided to help Robin with his Cyborg costume. Cyborg stood still while Bumblebee, Terra and Starfire helped Robin figure out the foam padding for Cyborg's bulk while Beast Boy Raven and I formed and painted the poster board and plastic pieces to match Cyborg's cybernetics. Once everything was made and formed we did a loose fit on Robin getting it to where it was realistic and easy to move in and once we found that middle ground we added the straps to hold it on his body. Once Robin was dressed up as Cyborg and saw how good it was the rest of us decided to go get dressed in our costumes and we met back up in the GPS room and saw how good we all looked seeing as how the majority of each one was the actual clothes we wore on missions with the exception of Robin's Cyborg which was really good and the fact Beast Boy had changed from wearing a leather jacket to denim one for his costume of me but we were happy for when we held the party tomorrow night.

After we saw how we all looked as a group in our costumes we all changed back and Bumble bee started on dinner while the rest of us watched T.V. or talked to her the keep her feeling like part of the group instead of her always relegated to the kitchen as she was the best cook of the group. After dinner was made and eaten the rest of the night instead of watching T.V. we decided to play some poker for the next few hours before heading to bed.

The next morning was exciting as that night was the Halloween party and we all woke up and we met in the GPS room to eat breakfast and once we were done with our food. We put the finishing touches on the GPS room the lobby and vehicle hangar for when our guests arrived. I was slightly nervous as I was going to meet several more of the Titans from Titans East and some Honorary Titans who had been considered friends and teammates for years and they all had history with each other while I was new and had only been on a few missions. After we finished decorating what we needed to in the tower before we had lunch and we relaxed for several hours before the first guests arrived which were going to be the members of Titans East. About 6:00 P.M. Cyborg got a message from Speedy the leader of Titans East saying they were about twenty minutes away. That message was our cue and we went to our rooms and dressed in our costumes. Once in our costumes we met back in the GPS room while we waited for them.

About fifteen minutes after dressing in our costumes the Titans East team had arrived in in an orange with black and silver accented ''T'' shaped ship landing it on the backside of the island before they got out and they walked around to the front of the tower and into the lobby. Once in the lobby they got in the elevator and rode it up to the top floor and then they exited and walked to the GPS room. Once they were in the GPS room they all came over and started hugging and shaking the hands of the members they knew before their leader pointed at me and asked ''Is this him?''

''Yeah.'' Robin replied

The next thing I knew he was shaking my hand and introducing himself. ''Hey Blaze, I'm Speedy and I'm the leader of the Titans East.'' said the light orange hair teen.

Speedy was Green Arrows sidekick before helping found Titans East and his outfit consisted of a tight red sleeveless shirt tucked into his matching red tights, a yellow utility belt, a mask exactly like the one Robin had loaned me for my costume, yellow boots that matched his utility belt, and finally red elbow high fingerless gloves, and his signature initial on his left pectoral muscle much like on Robin's outfit. After speedy introduced himself to me the rest of his team followed suit doing the same.

Next I met Aqualad a quite handsome teen with black shoulder length hair and he wore a blue and black turtleneck unitard with white zig-zag patterns across his shoulders, waist, mid forearms and his mid calves all with a slight tilt to them.

Next I met two small teen brothers that could understand English but only spoke Spanish known as Mas y Menos each wearing white hooded unitards with stripes of black on the waist, the top and back of the hoods and a single stripe of red on the wrists with black on either side with a lock of orange hair sticking up out of the hoods, red boots with black soles and white buckles. They were also each wearing ear muffs one brother had plus signs on his while his brother had minus signs on his while their suits had the same matching symbols on their chests while on their faces they wore yellow face visors.

Next I met Killowat was well muscled with bright pale blue skin. He had magenta lightning bolts running down from his shoulders and up from his waist to white circles surrounded by magenta ones on his chest and back which is where he stored electricity. There are also two additional magenta lightning bolts running from his eyes to his jawline. His eyes were pure white with no pupils and they were outlined in black. His outfit consisted of black gloves with blue on the fingers, black boots, and black underwear. Killowat's gloves, boots, and underwear all had a magenta zig-zag pattern right above them and he didn't seem to have except for a magenta lightning bolt shaped strand on the tip of his forehead.

Finally I met Argent the only girl of Titans East. She had light grey skin like Raven and her hair was black with red bangs and she spiked it. She wore a dress that was black up until her waist, her skirt was red skirt with black stripes. She wore long, black sleeves on her arms that were not connected to her dress and she wore black boots with a bit of red coloring on the bottom. She had a small ''A'' tattooed on her chest. She had red eyes with black pupils when she spoke she had a New Zealand accent.

After they introduced themselves to me and I them I learned their powers and abilities. Speedy was a skilled marksman preferring to us a bow and arrow. He had an array of different trick shot arrows ranging from sleeping gas, exploding, heat-seeking, ice, sonic as well as regular arrows. On top of his exceptional archery skills he was an expert hand to hand combatant.

Aqualad was from the sunken city of Atlantis and he could swim at supersonic speeds, withstand the extreme pressure of the ocean and breathe underwater and had superhuman strength as well as having Hydrokinesis which was the ability to control water much like I control fire.

The brothers Mas y Menos could run a super speed but only if the were making physical contact with each other which was limiting and they were used mostly as a distraction to there enemies while the others fought.

Killowat had Electrokinesis which was the ability to control electricity, both enhanced speed and strength and flight. Like Robin and Speedy he was a skilled hand to hand combatant and was quite stealthy.

Finally Argent explained her powers and abilities she could control red plasma-energy which she could manipulate in a variety of ways from using it like Starfire did her star bolts of in more of a beam like fashion as well as create solid constraints like Raven and I could with our Telekinesis as well as other solid objects. She could also fly at superhuman speeds and was resistant to sudden changes in air pressure and altitude.

After they gave a quick demonstration of the powers they could inside I told them about mine and gave a quick demonstration as well. While met the members of Titans East and learned their powers as they had mine Cyborg had ordered the pizzas for the party while Bumblebee and the others got out the other supplies like the punch, sodas and chips setting up for when more people arrived.

The party continued on as a few more people had arrived I was uncomfortable in crowds of people I didn't know and was mostly hanging around in the corner of the room drinking from my glass watching everyone talking, laughing and dancing while music played over the speakers from the computer in the corner of the room opposite me.

As the Halloween party continued Robin took me around to meet other Titan members and Honorary Titans. He lead me over to an olive skinned girl with thick,wavy, waist length hair that was the color of a dark moonless night which she wore in tight, school girl type braids that were draped over her shoulders. She was wearing an vintage shirt, blue butterfly pendant around her neck and gold hoop earrings. Her blue jeans were of a dark wash and she was wearing black knee high boots. On her hands were a pair of lavender gloves with tiger stripes at the wrist and what looked to be a smartphone with a yellow case with a black ''T'' it.

Once I was standing in front of her Robin introduced me to Talia by saying ''Hey Talia.''

''Hey Robin.'' she said in a muffled throaty tone while moving her hands in what to my untrained eye looked like sign language.

''Talia I'd like you to meet Blaze our newest member. Blaze this is Talia O'Malley. She's a civilian hero and she's also the reason we recruited you in the first place. How about you get to know a little bit about each other.'' Robin said before leaving me with this girl.

''Hi Talia. I'm Jacob "Blaze'' Maxcy but you already know that.'' I said feeling stupid for saying that since she obviously knew who I was.''

''Hello Jacob, I'm Talia Elizabeth ''Tiger Lily'' O'Malley and I only know your name and powers I don't know you know you as a person.'' she said talking in her throaty signing as she did.

''So what do you prefer to be called?'' I asked her.

''Talia. I have the media call Tiger Lily. What about you?'' She asked after answering.

''Maxcy or Max but the teams been calling me Blaze for the past two months I've been with them but I don't mind.'' I explained.

''Okay Max it is.'' she replied.

Talia and I continued talking as she read my lips and signed while we were getting to know each other better when I had asked her what Robin meant when he called her a civilian hero. She explained that a civilian hero was someone who puts other priorities first over that of being a hero before going on to explain that her mother had died three months after she had turned sixteen and her father was workaholic so she spent most of her time watching her eight younger siblings since she was the oldest and because of that she didn't go on many missions letting Cy know she won't be coming along with the fact she went to school like a normal teenager caring a B average at Meadow Wood one of the local high schools in Jump City.

''Wow. I'm impressed that you care about your family so much and sorry for the loss of your mother.'' I said.

''Thanks.'' Talia said as she teared up a bit so I told her that I knew the pain of losing a loved one and that I still wasn't over it years later but told her it would get easier a time went on and she hugged me thanking me for that.

To change the subject from this sad conversation I asked what her powers were. She explained that her late mother was a sorceress and that out of her nine kids she Talia was the only one to have magic powers and that they were channeled through the butterfly pendant around her neck because she was still perfecting the use of her magic and it helped to keep them under control. Talia then explained that she could create shields as well as other solid objects which she would use to throw at opponents. Along with those she could send pure streams of her lavender colored magic at them as well as blend into her surroundings like a chameleon. she could also open and close doors and windows with a flick of her wrist, pull back curtains and drapes, burn sheets of paper while also being able to light lamps and light bulbs thought modern lights were harder as a posed to old oil lamps which were easy. Finally she could light fireplaces with her magic.

Once had explained her powers I asked for a demonstration of the fire place power by creating a ball of fire in my right hand and she made it grow bigger before stopping. It felt weird for me to be holding fire in my hand while someone else controlled the size of it. After that she flicked her wrist while looking at the door of the GPS room and it opened suddenly. Since she knew my powers she didn't know the extent of them and asked me to demonstrate as well. I then used my Telekinesis to lift the coffee table by the couch and held it there for a few seconds. The people on the couch looked to see who was doing this and asked if I could lower it back down as they were eating and talking. I lowered it back and apologized to them before creating another fire ball in my hand and I asked her what her favorite flower was to which she replied a lily and I manipulated the shape of it to look like a lily before I smothered the flame and as we were talking to each other using my Telepathy so she had an idea of that.

I then asked how she helped recruit me to the Titans and she explained that while she didn't go on many missions she helped supplement the team with data that she came across while updating her own personal database of heroes and potential heroes and that was what the smartphone looking item on her hip was her Comm Link. On top of a database it let her talk video chat withe the Titans. while she had two more gadgets of thin flexible 2'' by 2'' screens on her gloves and that acted like her T-Communicator so she could talk with us when she wasn't coming on a mission. and how her best friend Alexandra Beatrice Winter's, Lexie for short. Her uncle Elmer Winter had created a pencil eraser sized device that connected to her Comm Link alerting her to villains attacking in the city by heating up.

''So Talia how long have you had tabs on me?''

She pulled up her Comm Link and typed in my name to find her first entry on me. Once she found it she showed me her Comm Link and when I saw the words I noticed that her records only went back as far as Seattle which was a year ago since it was time stamped with the entry date. I thanked for for showing me this and then she asked ''Could I have more information on you for my records?''

''Sorry but I don't feel comfortable telling you that. Even the team doesn't know why I'm here in Jump City as it pains me to talk about.'' I told Talia.

''I understand but when you feel comfortable let me know and send me an email. Cy can give it to you.'' Talia said before Argent came up to us and they started talking about something and I bayed them both a goodbye before heading over to the kitchen island to get something to refill on my drink. While I was there two other Honorary Titans walked up to the kitchen island and grabbed some food as well as introduced themselves as Static and Gear.

Static was a black teen with short dreadlocks that was accidentally exposed to a strange gas that gave him a combination of Electrokinesis like Killowat and Magnetokinesis which made it so he could attract metal to his body like a magnet as well as change it's shape, convert electric energy into a different form and reverse the polarities of magnets. He was resistant to Telepathy and he could interact with wireless communications meaning he could screen the cell phone and other waves in the air and listen to them. For transportation Static used a small Mylar disk he could expand so he could fly by changing the polarity and he'd lean to in the direction to fly around fighting crime. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a yellow circle with a yellow lightning bolt in the vague shape on an ''S'', black pants with a yellow belt and navy boots with yellow buckles. On his head was a mask the went from his forehead to the bridge of his nose and on his cheeks with the eyes cut out so he could see and navy sunglasses. over the t-shirt he wore a navy trench coat with black on the shoulders and outside of the sleeves while the inside of the jacket was yellow.

Next to him was his best friend, gadget maker and crime fighting partner Gear. Gear was a Technopath making it so he could manipulate and control technology with his mind after coming in contact with the same gas that gave Static his powers. In addition of making him a Technopath it increased his brain capacity making a high level genius. he was an expert in gadgetry, robotic science and engineering and he used his knowledge to make gadgets for his weapons in fighting crime. Gear wore a pale green sleeveless muscle shirt with a silver belt with pale green pants and pale helmet with a green hardened plastic that was a neural interface and sensor, a supercomputer with the same neural link as his helmet that could either cling to his back or walk on four legs it also had built in tracking and analyzing equipment. For transportation he had Jet-Blades, Boots and Board. The Jet-Blades were just roller blades with rockets built into them for extra speed, while Jet-Boots allowed him to fly but the Jet-Board was actually a hover board that did the same as the boots but was easier to use as it was like a surfboard. For dealing with enemies he two version of things he called Zap-Caps. The Mark I versions were tiny grenades that when detonated gave off an electric shock that Static had to charge before hand while the Mark II versions looked the same as the Mark I's but when detonated threw out metal wires to constrain and tie up enemies instead.

I replied in kind and told them my powers as well as demonstrating my Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis while I could only use my Telepathy on Gear since Static was resistant to my one power. After meeting Static and Gear without Robin or anyone else dragging me over to meet people I was now more confident to go out of my way to meet someone. I scanned the room and while there was a few heroes I hadn't met I picked one and going to walk over to them but instead I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned to see who it was a male teen wearing a bottom half mask that covered his chin, mouth and nose. He wore a red short sleeved shirt and the mask came up from under it. Over his shirt he wore a sleeveless black trenchcoat that when down to his calves. on his hands he wore black fingerless gloves with black prewrap going up to his elbows while he wore slightly baggy pants with silver shin guards and matching boots was standing in front of me and asked ''Hey Robin who's black Harley was that down in the vehicle hangar?''

''I'm sorry, but I'm not Robin.'' I told him.

''Oh my bad. But do you know who's it is. It's sweet.''

''That's mine. Name's Jacob Maxcy go by the name Blaze.'' I said introducing myself to him.

''Nice to meet you. Shaun Matheson. I go by Discharge.''

We first started off talking about my bike and then after awhile we started talking about our powers and weapons. Discharge liked to use playing cards and a Bo-Staff in conjunction with his powers. He could take the potential energy stored in object and convert it into kinetic energy which was blue colored as well as increase the kinetic energy making it move even faster which would cause more impact trauma to opponents. Once the potential energy was converted in Kinetic energy he could then charge the object through skin contact and once charged and it touched anything else besides him it would explode with great force. The only down side was the bigger the object the longer it took to charge thus is why he used playing cards as they were small making the charge time took a fraction of a second before he'd throw them and when they exploded they did so with the force of a grenade. He could also charge his staff in a few minutes and then and slam it on the ground which released enough force to level a small building.

After talking with Discharge a while he walked away to go speak to another person and Raven, dressed as Bumblebee came over and asked ''So how are you liking the party?''

''I'm enjoying it.''

I then asked ''So you guys do this every year?''

''Yeah. It's a way for us all to come together and see how everyone's doing plus we do the same for the Fourth of July and Memorial Day.''

''I can't wait for that the fireworks and all.'' I said.

''Yeah we go up on the roof and setup chairs and stuff watching the fireworks got shot up over the bay.'' Raven said.

As Raven continued telling me what I had to look forward to on some on the holidays the party was winding down and by 1:00 A.M. Titans East left getting back into there ship and flying off. after they left we were all tired so we bayed each other a hasty good night before adjourning to our rooms where we got out of our costumes and into our beds to sleep the rest of the night in bliss.

(I'd like to thank Emmaline C. Thornbrooke and iamgoku for their character submissions for this chapter.)


End file.
